The Ninja Trilogy Part One: A Shinobi's Fate
by MeilinII
Summary: Full summary is in chapter one! READ & REVIEW! Rated for bloody scenes, mild swearing & PG rated romance scenes. Some spoilers from Chuunin Exam and later. SasuOC,HinaNaru, We regret to inform you that not all pairings will make it to the end of the fic.
1. The Return, and Death's Memories

Meilin: I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!

Duo: Unfortunately…..

Meilin: This is gonna be great…. And as a hint as to this ending, I have produced the following quote…. (((If you don't wanna 'spoil' the ending, skip to ON WITH THE FIC)))

--------------------SPOILER START-----------------------

"The only way to show how evil a character truly is, is to kill a character the reader cares about." – J. K. Rowling

Sasuke: I'm not gonna like this, am I?

Meilin: Maaaaaaaaaaaybe. I haven't set it in stone yet. However, this will be a three-part fic. 'A Shinobi's Fate' is part one. 'The Shinigami's Folly' will be part two, and I don't have a title for part three yet! This will be the final paragraph for part one:

She sobbed. Sasuke was like a drug to her. She could've lived not knowing, but now that she'd felt his soft touch, how could she live without it? There was no choice. She was going to get him back.

-----------------------SPOILER END----------------------

Meilin: ON WITH THE FIC!

NOTE: I've read up to part 2 of the Chuunin exam. I'm gonna write on what I've gathered from many sites. Mild to Major spoilers. I'm gonna work on the assumption that all our favorite Genin…. Failed. Inserting a character, who will be central to the plot. Several favorite characters will disappear halfway through part one. I will do my best to make Meilin a believable NON MARY-SUE character. God I hate Mary-Sues... And pay attention, once in a while I'll drop hints about what's going to happen. Cookies to anyone who can guess! That is all.

I've changed their ages. Character ages now:

Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Gaara, ect: 16

Meilin, Lee, Neji, ect: 17

Itachi: 21

Kurenai, Kakashi: 28

For those who don't know honorifics, how a character is addressed means a lot. –kun is a term of friendly familiarity for boys. –chan is the same as that for girls. –san is a term of respect Like Mr. or Mrs. –sama and -dono are terms of utmost respect, like lord. -sempai is a term used by a lowerclassmen towards upperclassmen in school or work settings. No honorific means the person referred to is very close to the speaker, and this usually includes family, lovers, and close friends. I'm probably gonna end up forgetting these halfway through.

Oniichan means 'Older Brother.' Oneechan means 'Older Sister.'

(((AN))))

_action (In Notes)_

"Talking. Duh."

'Thinking'

And remember, I usually won't reveal the bigger plot until chapter 2 or 3. I like to take the Tolkein route and make sure you understand the characters first.

Meilin: SASUKE! THE DISCLAIMER!

Sasuke: Meilin doesn't own Naruto, or any other games or anime, even if she wishes she did. She doesn't own the songs used for the lyric no jutsu. She DOES own the Lyric no Jutsu, so NO TAKING IT WITHOUT PERMISSION.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi's Team Seven left the Chuunin exam regretfully. Walking down the street, Sasuke refused to look back at his teammates, and even Naruto refused to look up form the ground. Sakura looked troubled. "It's okay, right Sasuke? I mean… We can reapply, we've only been on so many missions…."

"Shut up." Sasuke interrupted. "It wasn't our lack of experience that failed us."

Sakura looked down. "We couldn't do anything about those Otonin, Sasuke. We just couldn't sto-"

"Save it."

Sasuke turned suddenly, taking a detour to his house and leaving his teammates far behind. He pushed past crowds and made it to the long road leading up to the Uchiha manor. The Uchiha's had long been a prominent family, and all their members and branches had lived along the same street, until….. Sasuke stopped suddenly, finishing the thought in his head. 'Until Itachi killed them.' The thought made his blood run cold. He shook his head vigorously. Too soon. Too soon to think of it. He started running, anxious to take a cold shower and go to sleep, to just blot out reality, if only for a moment. He slowed down as he approached his house, the main Uchiha Complex. He caught site of a shadow nearby, and stopped. He reached towards his Kunai pouch slowly….

Suddenly, a girl jumped up from the ground at the site of Sasuke, hugging him. "Uchiha-kun!" she yelled, "It's been so long!"

Sasuke pulled away. "Wha...?" He took a good look at her. The girl was familiar, her long hair was tied up in buns, but it still nearly reached the ground. She wore long embroidered yellow robes with a yin-yang on the front. "Ah! Kimura-chan? After all this time?"

Meilin smiled. "It's good to be back... Uchiha-kun."

"When DID you get back? I haven't seen you anywhere..."

"About an hour ago. I went to see you, But Iruka-San said you were attempting to pass the Chuunin exam." Sasuke looked down. Meilin sighed. "That bad, huh?"

"It wasn't that the tests were all that difficult... It was..." he put his hand over his shoulder, where Orochimaru's mark was visible. "It was just that I wasn't feeling well was all..." he finished lamely.

Meilin's eyes narrowed. Ninja didn't miss obvious gestures like that. She darted behind Sasuke and forced him to show her the mark. She looked right in his eye. "You always were a bad liar. Tell me the truth!" she said in a voice demanding obedience.

Sasuke sighed. "The ninja from hide-in-sound snuck a guy named Orochimaru into the exam. He's really, unbelievably strong... and he knew Itachi."

Meilin gasped. "Oro... Orochimaru! But he's... He's an S-level security threat in four lands! And he..." She bit her lip. "What was he doing in the Chuunin Exam? How did you survive?"

"He left... I can't remember real well, but Naruto was acting really strange, he was overflowing with chakra... And he couldn't even scratch that snakey freak..."

Meilin swallowed nervously. Infinite repetitions of 'Do I tell him?' echoed in her head. "Um... Uchiha-kun..."

"Sasuke."

"Huh?"

"My name is Sasuke. I'm more than just my clan. I'm me."

Meilin smiled knowingly. "Okay... Sasuke-kun."

For the first time in a long time, Sasuke smiled. "Do you have a place to stay?" he asked. She shook her head. "Stay here. This manor has been empty far too long."

Meilin beamed. "Of course."

She thought back. 'It's the least I can do... Spend time with him.' Her eyes closed of their own accord. Images of this same house floating through her mind. Pictures of death, and pain... The form of a small boy, crying...

"Kimura-chan?" Sasuke said, interrupting her thoughts.

"Have you heard news..."

Meilin cut him off. "No." she walked past him, clenching her fist. 'I can't tell him. If he knew about Akasuki before he was capable of putting up a fight...'

Sasuke sighed. "I think Old Man Hokage is hiding it from me..."

"Itachi's reasoning?"

"Yea..."

Meilin winced. 'Itachi... Why did you cause this pain? It could have been so different.'

Sasuke glanced at her. "Something wrong?" he asked as they entered the living room and sat down.

"No... Nothing." she lied.

-------Flashback Mode-------

"Itachi-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!" The young Meilin called. Sasuke opened the door. "Oniichan's busy, Kimura-Senpai. He can't come to the door."

"I know, Uchiha-kun! I came to help!"

Sasuke went wide-eyed. "Then you know what he's doing?"

"Of course I do! Now c'mon, let me in!" Sasuke moved aside, and Meilin dashed up to Itachi's room and knocked on the door. "It's me, Itachi-kun."

Itachi opened the door and smiled. "Meilin-chan. I'm glad you came." he said softly, "Did you bring your research notes?"

Meilin nodded. "All of them, just like you asked!" she said happily.

"Good. I've got the set all hooked up. Are you ready to test your Lyric no Jutsu?"

"Yu-huh!"

"Good, good. This _could_ be the jutsu that'll help you become a Kage."

Meilin grinned and grabbed the headset. She stood near the center of the room. "What should I sing, Itachi-kun?"

"Something simple, but it has to have lots of imagery."

Meilin thought for a moment, and smiled. "You think you own whatever land you land on." she sang in perfect tune, as the floor beneath them turned slowly to dirt." The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim. But I know every rock and tree and creature, has a life, has a spirit, has a name..." slowly at first, then with growing speed, stones and trees emerged from the earth beneath them.

Meilin's eyes sparkled, but she kept singing, slowly allowing more chakra to seep into the song. "You think the only people who are people, are the people who look and think like you. But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger, you'll learn things you never knew, you never knew... Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon? Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned? can you sing with all the voices of a mountain? Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?"

Itachi motioned for her to stop. She did so, and immediately the room came back into focus, and Meilin fell backwards into a chair. Itachi sighed. "A kid your age shouldn't push themselves so hard."

Meilin shrugged. "You're one to talk Mr. By-the-time-I-was-your-age-I-was-a-member-of-the-Anbu."

"Touché. But i'm not you."

"I could be stronger."

"So could Sasuke, but the fact remains, you push yourself to hard."

"Whatever." she said, sighing. "What did you think?"

"Of the jutsu? You did well, but it'll take real stamina to make it practical for confrontations."

"Then i'll work harder! I'm gonna master 1,000 jutsus... I'm gonna be the best!"

Itachi laughed. "You've got confidence. That's good, because a moron like you needs it."

Things went this way for several more years. Meilin, only a year older than Sasuke, was always happy to spend time with the ninja genius Itachi, learning from him, and in turn teaching Sasuke when Itachi had a mission. Meilin's guardians began to talk to the Uchiha about a match. But then, that horrible day...

She'd blocked as much of that day out as she could. She'd come, as always, to research the jutsu's she and Itachi were perfecting. She had, as always, yelled for Itachi at the door, expecting Sasuke to answer. When he didn't, she was puzzled, and knocked on the door. It swung open with ease.

Meilin was confused. The Uchiha's were never careless enough to leave a door unlocked. Puzzled and concerned, she walked through the halls, and into the living room. What she saw in that room nearly made her puke. The smell alone threatened to add her to the body count. Bodies of every size and gender lay shrewn about the room, some clearly killed by jutsu's that only she and Itachi knew about. Blood stained the floor, pooling beneath corpses that only vaguely resembled humans. Meilin glanced around. Where was Sasuke? Surely not him too...

She saw him then. Laying face down in a corner of the room, not far from his parents. There was little blood near him that she could see, and her eyes widened with shock. she dashed forwards through the madness, slipping and sliding in blood, running towards Sasuke. 'Just one...' she thought, 'Let just one of my friends live...'

After what seemed an eternity, she reached Sasuke's limp form. Grabbing his shoulders, turning him over and leaning him on the wall, she finally began to cry. "Sasuke! Sasuke! Please wake up! Please!" she called, shaking him. "Please…. I don't want to be alone again… Sasuke…." She sobbed.

Sasuke moaned, opening his eyes slowly. "Kimura…. Senpai?"

Meilin's eyes watered again and she hugged him. "You're all right! I was so scared…."

Sasuke looked at her as she pulled away. "Worried? Why…" he began, just as he remembered what happened. He looked to the left, to his parents, and tears filled his eyes. Meilin knew just how Sasuke felt. She leaned his head on her shoulder and told his it was okay to cry.

Afterwards, she led Sasuke silently from the room. She knew why Sasuke had lived, why it happened just before she arrived. Itachi had wanted avengers to kill him, and she told Sasuke so.

Sasuke grimaced. "Then I will kill him. I will, and no one else." We didn't know it then, but that day, Sasuke began to change. But we digress….

Once both children had calmed down enough, Meilin and Sasuke went to Itachi's room, to find clues to where he went, why he did this. As Meilin looked around the room, everything seemed to be just as she'd left it the day before. Everything... Except... "Itachi's copy of my research notes!" she gasped, "They're not here!"

Sasuke looked up. "You're sure?"

Meilin nodded. "Every page. Sasuke, relay what happened here to Lord Hokage. This one mess we cannot clean on our own."

Sasuke nodded, albeit grudgingly, and dashed to tell the Hokage. Meilin's eyes watered. "Itachi... Why?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Hokage sent his Black Ops teams to investigate the slaughter of the Uchiha Clan. Sasuke and Meilin had already decided not to let them hunt Itachi, they would do that themselves. Meilin returned to her mothers' village, Kirigakure, to investigate different areas.

--------------End Flashback Mode--------------

"Nothing at all." she lied sadly.

Sasuke glared at her. "Who's a bad liar?"

"Both of us?"

"Yeah..."

Meilin looked down. "It's just that... If only i'd been a bit... I don't know... If i'd been a better shinobi... I could've stopped it... Helped you more... Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke sighed. "Thinking like that won't help us any. But if we become strong now, maybe we can stop the next disaster... Okay Meilin?"

Meilin sniffed and looked at him. "Yeah..." She relaized that Sasuke had used her name, and turned red. "S-Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke laughed. "Sasuke. Just Sasuke."

"But Sasuke-kun..."

"Sasuke!"

"S-Sasuke." She blushed.

He grinned. "Good." He put and arm over her shoulders.

Meilin leaned on him and started to sing softly. "Kanashii hodo hikari dashita... Shiroi yami kirisaku tsubasa ni nare..."

Sasuke smiled. "It's pretty, Meilin."

"Yeah. Kinda wish I could remember where I learned it though."

"You can't?"

"Not a bit."

"Weird..."

Meilin yawned. Sasuke smiled. "Time for bed. We'll se the others in the morning."

Meilin smiled. 'More that you know...' she thought as she went to her room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meilin: YEAH! How'd I do?

Sasuke: ...

Meilin: REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Surprises and Betrayal

-------------Ten minutes after the first chapter was posted, in Meilin's room------------

Meilin: YAY! REVIEWER!

Sasuke: That fast? Nah.

Meilin: Yep! See? -_Waves Kage-Ichihashi's review at muses-_

Duo: That's the longest review you've ever gotten. EVER. On anything.

Meilin: YEPPERS! RESPONSE TIME!

Kage-Ichihashi: Thanks for the most wonderful review ever! I am extremely honored that you took the time to type that. And just wait, we have yet to get to the actual plot. Probably the most angsty thing I've ever had the courage to post. I appreciate the criticism on 'Colors of the Wind,' however, I wanted to pick the most innocent song I could, to reflect her at that time, a naive little kid. But do tell, when was it used? I'm quite curious. As for that tip on flashbacks, I may yet go back and change that, but really, would Italics be practical for that whole flashback? I appreciate your opinion. You don't want to know how many time's I spell checked it, by the way. I'm so glad you think Meilin's not Mary-Sue-ish... That was my biggest concern. As for the Uchiha estate thing, we never see Sasuke's house, but as I heard, there were about 200+ Uchiha's Itachi killed, they were very wealthy, and they all lived together, so I envisioned their house as an estate, really huge. Kinda like the Sohma estate if you ever saw Fruits Basket. THANK YOU FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEW! I'll be sure to review you soon too!

Meilin: I will now proceed to type the second chapter, as a review like that made the months of editing well worth it.

Disclaimer: I said it once, didn't I? I don't own anything except the Lyric no Jutsu, Meilin, my computer, the traveler ninja rank, and my version of the origin of Otogakure/Hide-In-Sound. And my plushies._ -Hugs Sasuke and Hinata Plushies-_

Notes: "Talking." - Duh

'Thinking'

---------- time passing -----------

(Authors Notes)

Meilin: ON WITH THE FIC!

---------------------- A Shinobi's Fate, Chapter Two: Surprises and Betrayal ---------------------

---------------------------------------Next Morning----------------------------------------------

Sasuke and Meilin walked to the meeting point for Team 7. Amazingly enough, Kakashi was on time. "Ah, Meilin-chan." Kakashi called, "Good! You're right on time."

Sasuke shot Meilin a look. "How'd he know you were coming?"

"I'm assisting him now, didn't I tell you?" she asked sweetly.

Sasuke sighed. "You know I hate surprises."

"Oh, Do you?" she said innocently, the anime halo above her head.

Sasuke smirked. "You..." he noogied her, "You planed this, didn't you, you little vixen!"

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaybe." she said, pulling out of his grip and fixing her hair.

Narrator's vein popped. "HEY! Who's this? Stop ignoring us!" he yelled.

Meilin blinked. Kakashi sighed. "This is Meilin Kimura, Jonin of Konoha, Suna, and Kiri."

Sakura gasped. "But how is that possible?"

Narrator glared. "Yeah, prove it!"

Meilin sighed. She had the Kenosha leaf headband on, but she had to direct their gaze to her pack, where the Kiri mists and Suna sands glittered, tied to the strap. There was also a smaller, violet headband that bore the symbol of a Kyuubi.

Kakashi decided to explain. "Meilin is a traveler ninja. She works as a diplomat between villages. If a village is impressed with or prefers a particular traveler, they bestow that traveler with the appropriate headband and rank."

Sakura smiled. "You get to travel? That sounds wonderful!"

Meilin sighed. "It can be, but it usually isn't. My job entails some very dangerous things, like settling disputes between villages, transporting top-secret intelligence and protecting people from Missing Nins. There is so much blood..."

Naruto gawked. "If it's such a dangerous job, why's a kid doing it?"

Meilin smirked. "Many reasons."

Naruto growled. Kakashi sighed. "And in case you were getting any bright ideas about becoming a traveler nin, you can't. a requirement is a multi-village heritage."

Sakura blinked. "Huh? But then how..."

Sasuke smirked. "Meilin's mother is from Kiri, her father is from Suna, and her grandmother from Konoha. The Kimura's and the Uchiha have always allied in the struggle for power, so Meilin came to stay here, where it was safe. You remember the 'graduation' ritual of Kiri? The hatred and pain of being of a clan like ours? If anything, Suna was worse. Their clans have been fighting _civil wars_ over who's the strongest for generations. If you'd ever listened in class, you know that, dunce."

Meilin smiled sadly. "You wouldn't want to be a traveler anyways. You can't imagine the pain it can cause..."

Kakashi nodded wisely. "But she's not in Konoha on traveler business today. As a Jonin, Meilin asked the Hokage to assist the training of her friends. As such..." he smiled. "Meilin will be assisting Kurenai and I."

Naruto and Sakura's jaws dropped. "But she's barely older than we are!" Naruto protested.

"And much more experienced." Kakashi said in a tone that silenced argument.

Sakura looked confused. "She's obviously a friend of Sasuke. But why is she helping Kurenai?"

Meilin smiled. "Because I have known Hyuuga Hinata since she was three years old."

Kakashi motioned to end the banter. "We'll be taking a mission from the Hokage at noon. Until then, you are dismissed." He said, leaping away.

Sasuke shrugged and sighed. "Whatever. Wanna grab a bite, Meilin?"

Meilin nodded. "Okay."

Sasuke turned to walk off, but Naruto growled. "Hey Sasuke!" he called, "How long have you known her? Is she even trustworthy?"

Sasuke turned around and glared. In the blink of an eye, there was a very shiny, very sharp Kunai an inch from Narrator's throat. "It's none of your business. And don't you **_ever _**doubt Meilin's honesty, baka."

Meilin's eyes watered. 'Sasuke... If you knew... If you knew that I was hiding it from you... IF you knew I was hiding information to protect you... Would you still think of me so?'

Sasuke lowered the blade, and stowed it again. Taking Meilin's hand, he walked off. "Don't listen to the dunce, Meilin."

Meilin smiled softly. "It's alright. I understand." she said as they arrived at the restaurant.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meilin stretched as they sat down. Sasuke grinned. "You can have whatever you want Meilin. my treat."

She glanced at him. "I couldn't."

"I insist."

"Then let's share a beef pot, just like the old days."

Sasuke smiled at the memory. "Sure." Once it came, they talked lightly of things as they ate, until a voice startled them. "Meilin!" a voice called at the entrance.

Meilin turned. "Kurenai-san? What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. Lord Hokage wants to see you, and our cells _immediately_."

"Now? Drat..." she said, rising from her chair. Sasuke grabbed her wrist. "You're going?"

"I have to."

"Not without me."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Hokage looked down at the documents in front of him, then up at the nine shinobi in front of him. "A mission for you, Meilin."

Meilin, standing closest to the Hokage, sighed. "Already? But I thought..."

"A..._ Situation_ has come up regarding Otogakure. Did you not request to be notified?"

"Sound? Well... That _does_ change things a bit... What would you have me do?"

Sasuke made a move forwards, as if to speak with her, but Kakashi motioned him to be silent. The Hokage smiled. "Not nearly as bad as last time. A scroll needs to be delivered to Sunagakure, directly into the hands of the children of the Kazekage. They will divulge its secrets as they see fit.You will take these eight along."

Meilin's face fell. "But... But Lord Hokage! Sasuke and the others, they're but Genin! Delivering a scroll is simple, alone, in stealth... The dangers of companions..."

"Will be good for them."

"An A-level mission, Lord?"

"A B. I don't have any reason to believe that the south trail can pose significant risks to them."

Meilin sighed, resigned. "Very well, Lord Hokage." she said, taking the scroll and stowing it in the pouch at her waist.

Kakashi lowered his arm, and Sasuke ran forwards. "Meilin..."

She didn't turn around. "Cells Seven and Ten!" she called, "Pack for a four day journey. Dismissed." Sasuke grabbed her wrist. Meilin's eyes watered. "You too, Sasuke."

He let go and nodded. "Ma'am." he said softly, leaving. Meilin, Kurenai, and Kakashi left through the other door. Meilin had been composed in the presence of the Hokage, but the moment the door closed she collapsed against the wall. "Oh Gods... Sasuke... What will I do?"

Kurenai put a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Meilin sobbed. "Sasuke... This mission... This mission is wrong. Those kids don't need to experience my line of work. And... And Sasuke... If her finds out... If he hears that I've been hiding it from him..." she fell to the floor. "Sasuke... He'll never forgive me."

Kakashi's eye narrowed. "Hiding what?"

Meilin muttered something incomprehensive, growling. "You're not authorized to know that information..."

"Then why the guilt over hiding it from a Genin?"

"You're so stupid!" she yelled at Kakashi, "I took this job as part of a plan... A plan for Sasuke and I to avenge and restore the Uchiha! I promised Sasuke that when I heard news, I'd tell him! But... I can't tell him about Akasuki! Orochimaru already branded him, and facing him with Itachi... Sasuke's the only family I have left! I can't let him die too!"

"Meilin!" cam the one voice she least wanted to hear. When she looked up, the tears and the look of betrayal on his face broke her heart into a million, tiny pieces.

"Sasuke..."

"How could you!" he yelled, turning and running away.

"Sasuke! Wait! SASUKE!" she yelled, following. She collapsed halfway down the narrow hallway. "Sasuke... Sasuke..." she sobbed.

Kurenai looked on with pity. "Jonin or not, she's still only a child Kakashi. She cannot do this."

"It's true, she's no older than Gai's cell... But she is a Jonin. Her only responsibility is to her villages." Kakashi responded automatically.

"Can you really think that?" Kurenai asked, looking at the sobbing girl on the floor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meilin: IT'S FINISHED! I know, I'm a lazy typist, but in my defense: I was away for four days.

Sasuke: Baka. Get on with the posting already!

Meilin: ALL RIGHT ALL RIGHT! This one's for you, Kage-kun. Hope you liked.

Duo: Or she'll cry.

Meilin: Not true!

Ed: -_Muttering-_ is too...

Meilin: Remember, reviews speed the typing process!


	3. Consolodence's and Vanishing Acts

Meilin: REVIEWS! Yayness!

Sasuke: Again?

Meilin: YEP! Kage-kun is so great! (For the record, -kun can be used to girls, it kinda depends upon the name. Like in Fruits Basket, the main character Tohru is called Tohru-kun since it's usually a boy's name. Kage-chan just doesn't flow right.)

I FOUND THINGS I OWN!

I own: Lyric no jutsu, Meilin, Traveler Nins, plushies, manga, pins, a stack of shonnen jump and Sasuke.

Sasuke: WRONG!

Meilin: WHY CAN'T I OWN IT? I WANNA OWN NARUTO! -_Clears throat-_ Duo. Say the disclaimer.

Duo: Were there scenes of Sasuke in boxers in the latest episode of Naruto? Did you actually get to SEE Naruto kiss Sasuke? Did Sakura drop dead from rare diseases to be replaced by Hinata? If no, then Meilin does not yet own Naruto.

Meilin: Keyword: yet. RESPONSES!

Kage-Ichihashi: I'm sorry, I misunderstood. I thought you meant that 'Colors of the Wind' had been in another Naruto fic. ;P There will definitely be flashbacks in this chapter and part two about Meilin's past. And I'm only rushing to type, I wrote the whole part 1 of the fic before I dared to start typing. Thanks for the wonderful review!

Meilin: Oh, and better still: There's a fight scene in this chapter! It's okay, I'm not good at them, but it's okay. You will also be introduced to two character based on friends of mine. They'll show up later, so remember them!

Warnings: HinaNaru, SasuOC, Semi-OOCness (Not intended, but it always happens anyways.)  
OMG! There's no yaoi! LMAO  
"Talking, duh."  
'Thinking'  
Authors notes

--------------- A Shinobi's Fate Chapter Three: Consolodence's and Vanishing Acts -------------

They stood at the gate to Konohagakure. Meilin had tried several times to speak to Sasuke, but to no avail. Thus, with a heavy heart she motioned for them to begin walking, herself in the lead, the other jonin at the back, the genin between them. Meilin continued to try to speak to him during their semi-frequent rests, but he'd always manage to be arguing with Naruto or debating strategy with Kiba whenever she was nearby, and believe me, it hurt. It hurt her more than Itachi betraying them... And that had been the emotional equivalent of a knife twisting in her heart.

Meilin sulked against a tree. Would it ever end? She wondered. She wondered if she deserved forgiveness. She'd been trying to protect him!

But he hated her. She knew it. She understood and accepted it. She deserved it. He had every right to hate her. But it hurt so much! She closed her eyes as she walked. 'I'm so horrible... Forgive me, Sasuke... Forgive me...' She motioned for a stop. This time it would be she who sat first. Moving behind a tree to hide her weakness, she wept silently, tears flowing down her cheeks and memories flashing through her mind.

------------------------------------------ Flashback Mode ---------------------------------------

Meilin, a younger, less confident, Meilin, approached the gates to the village of Leaves fearfully. She glanced up, for this village was far larger than even her home had been, and more formidable, it seemed to her, for it was a strange place, unlike the familiar houses of Kiri or Suna. Her companions gestured her into the slightly open gates. She shook her head. "I don't wanna... I don't wanna... Don't make me go..." she said, grasping the hem of one of their shirts. "I wanna go home."

The taller of the two smiled indulgently. "Sorry, Mei-chan. You've gotta go see Uchiha-san. You know him. Isn't he your friend?" he asked.

"I don't wanna be here. I wanna go home." she repeated, casting fearful glances at the ANBU guards of the gate.

The shorter, black haired one grimaced. "Meilin. You have no home anywhere but here now. C'mon." he said in a far less compassionate tone. The taller picked her up and strode inside. "Don't worry. When you're all grown up, you can count on our friendship, okay?" he said reassuringly.

The little girl sniffled. "Okay, Zack-kun."

"Good. Now, come on."

She hid behind her guardians as they gave the travel papers to the ANBU. The silver-haired shinobi nodded at the street to the estate. With a nod of thanks, Zack shifted his pack on his shoulder and walked off. When they arrived, Zack waved at her from the gate as she went inside. "Don't worry, Mei. When you're a traveler too, we'll work together."

She ran back. "Pinky Promise?"

"Promise."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meilin hesitantly entered the Uchiha house and bowed to the head of the home. "Ko-Konichi wa Uchiha-Sama..." she stuttered.

The man smiled. "No reason to be nervous, Meilin-chan." he said kindly, "I'm sure Itachi and Sasuke will be happy to see you again."

Meilin looked up. "Uchiha-kun and Itachi-san are here?"

"I'm afraid Sasuke is at the academy. Itachi is upstairs though, why don't you see him?" Meilin nodded and dashed upstairs. The man sighed. "Her family is dead, aren't they?"

The Mist ninja nodded. "It's a pity she can't know yet. Such a kind girl."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meilin looked around nervously at the young Konoha children. "Uchiha-kun... Why are they all staring at me...?" she asked in a tiny voice.

"They've never met you before. They're curious. You look strange to them."

"Strange?"

"Yeah. People don't dress like that around here. I've never seen any of the girls put their hair up either."

Meilin looked down at herself. What was so weird about her robes? Everyone wore them in Kiri. In her opinion, THEY were the strange ones. She flipped her hair back behind her shoulders. And what was so weird about putting her hair up? It got all over if she didn't pin it into the buns atop her head, and she tripped over it, too.

Needless to say, the staring didn't help her nervousness as she stood in front of the classmates she would be stuck with until graduation. After a mumbled introduction while staring at the floor, she ran quickly up the stairs to sit beside Sasuke. A loud farting noise made her blush to the tips of her ears. The whole class started giggling as the boy behind her kicked a whoopee cushion from her chair.

"Gotcha, sucker!" the blond boy crowed.

"Stuff it, Uzumaki!" Sasuke yelled at him.

"Who'll make me, pretty-boy?"

"Depends. Would you prefer me or Kimura-chan to rearrange that face for you?"

Meilin tugged on his sleeve. "Leave it, Uchiha-kun... Just leave it."

"Aww... Gonna chicken out 'cause your girlfriend says you should?"

Sasuke's arm twitched but he sat down with Meilin just the same. "If they ever make fun of you again, you tell me, okay Meilin-chan? Aniki would have my hide if I let something happen to you."

Meilin smiled, eyes shiny with tears. She nodded. "Okay."

But the teasing wouldn't stop. If anything, Sasuke's intervention caused more problems for her, ostracizing her from most of the other girls. Without friends save the Uchiha, she became a prime target for Naruto's pranks.

Meilin hid beneath a tree in the schoolyard, cold and wet. Naruto was playing his usual pranks, and as always, had hit Meilin directly. Directly in the face with a water balloon that is. She sniffed, her face wet with water and tears, red with pain and embarrassment. If Naruto had hit anybody else, the other girls would've yelled at him. It was Meilin. They just laughed.

She sniffed again as she tried to tie her hair up again, but realized her hairband had fallen out. "Double drat!" she said, choked. Now she _definitely_ wasn't going back.

A hand stuck out beside her, a pair of ribbons in the open palm. "Here." Meilin looked up at the seemingly blind eyes of a girl she'd never met before. "Here." the girl said again. "It's okay... Take them. That was a really mean prank Uzumaki-kun played on you."

Meilin nodded. "Thank you." she said, tying the ribbons around her hair to hold it in place.

The girl smiled. "Uzumaki doesn't mean it. Don't take him to seriously."

Meilin scowled, but didn't say anything. "Hey... Who are you?"

The girl smiled. "My name is Hyuuga Hinata."

And with that, Meilin made one of the few friends she would make at the academy. Of course, Naruto wouldn't be swayed by her friendship with Hinata, not one bit, but it made the pranks bearable. Fortunately, her early graduation with distinction from the academy spared her the worst of the pranks Uzumaki Naruto would play on his classmates as he aged.

----------------------------------------End Flashback Mode--------------------------------------

Hinata looked towards Meilin with concern. Hinata had always looked up to the older girl. It had been Meilin who inspired Hinata's dream of becoming a medical nin. But now the jonin's face looked swollen and red with grief. Hinata sighed. She had no choice. She had to help her friend, didn't she?

She sat next to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun..." she began shyly.

Sasuke looked at Hinata with surprise. "What?"

"IthinkyoushouldtalktoMeilin-chan." she said in a single breath.

Sasuke looked away. "No."

Hinata's smile grew more strained. "But Sasuke-kun..." she asked again, a hint of annoyance in her voice now.

"I said NO Hinata-san."

Hinata had had it then. With all the confidence Naruto and Meilin had helped her attain, she stood in front of the Uchiha. "Uchiha Sasuke! Do you realize how childish you're being?" Sasuke glared at her as she put her hands on her hips. "No, I take that back. How childish you AND Meilin are being? I don't know what happened, but it's clearly hurting both of you and you need to go talk it out. Now."

Sasuke sighed. "Fine." he said, getting up and dusting himself off. Hinata realized how silly she must've appeared, blushed and sat down. She was embarrassed, but she'd done it. She'd gotten him moving. The next move was up to Meilin.

The group was floored to say the least. When was the last time any of them had seen Hinata quite like this? Never in recent memory, that was certain.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Meilin."

She looked up form her sobbing. "Sasuke?" she asked uncertainly.

He dropped into a cross-legged position, leaning against the tree. He crossed his arms as well. "Talk."

Fresh tears appeared on her face. She looked down. "I'm so, so sorry, Sasuke. I should've told you... But... I just... I was so worried! You're strong... The strongest... But as a Genin, there's no way you could measure up to an entire organization of missing nins. No one could do that alone! No one..."

He grabbed her hands away from her face. "Why didn't you just_ tell_ me?"

"I... I didn't know if you'd try anyway... Sasuke... You're all I have left. Protecting you has always been priority one." she said, still refusing to meet his gaze.

Sasuke reached towards her, slowly cupping her chin and forcing her to look at him. "That's all you had to say." He gently wiped the tears from her face, slowly circling his arms around her.

"Sasuke..." she mumbled sleepily, "Thank you."

Not ten minutes later, Kurenai walked behind the tree. Sasuke placed a finger over his lips. "Shh!" he whispered, gesturing to Meilin.

Kurenai smiled. Meilin was fast asleep, her head on Sasuke's lap. He stroked her hair softly. Kurenai nodded, and walked back towards Kakashi. "Guess this is camp, tonight."

------------------------------------------------Next Morning-------------------------------------

Meilin was woken by the sun shining on her face between the trees. As she woke, she became aware of a warm arm slung about her shoulders. She sat up slowly, and smiled when she saw Sasuke leaning against the tree, sound asleep. She moved forwards, kissing him on the cheek softly. "Thanks... Sasuke..."

She stretched and walked over to Kurenai, who was handing out breakfast. The older ninja smiled. "Sleep well?"

Meilin nodded. "Quite. Much better than normal."

"Good. Kakashi and Naruto took a look around. I think we're about eleven hours from Sunagakure."

Meilin nodded. "We're leaving, then." She walked back to Sasuke and shook him. "Sasuke. Time to go." she said softly.

He opened his eyes slowly and stood up. "'Kay."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group continued down the trail for several hours. Suddenly, Meilin held a hand out, stopping the group. Meilin glared down the road. "Who's there? State your business!" she ordered.

Kiba looked oddly at Meilin. What could this girl see that the rest of them couldn't? Apparently a lot, because, without warning, shuriken burst forth from the tree line towards Sakura. Meilin dashed in front of the pink haired shinobi, the shuriken embedding themselves deep in Meilin's left arm. She winced. "Don't just stand there! MOVE!" she yelled to the shocked Genin, as the opposing shinobi sprang form the trees.

Naruto and Sakura responded immediately, lining up back to back, Kunai at the ready. Hinata's hands formed the sign of flames, ready to use the byakugan if need be. Behind Hinata, Kiba, Shino, and Akamaru all readied themselves. Kurenai, Kakashi and Sasuke dashed forwards with Meilin.

Meilin's left arm hung limp, but her right hand was rapidly forming katas. She looked towards the attacking shinobi . "Water Style, Water dragon technique!" she called, knocking one deep into the woods. another shinobi dashed past her as she cast the jutsu, forcing the shuriken deeper into her arm. The shinobi them moved towards Kakashi behind her, who quickly used his groundhog technique to bury him completely. The lone women of their foes dashed at Kurenai, who used her jutsu's to burn their enemy to ashes.

The remaining two attackers dashed at the Genin. Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, and Shino dashed at one, Sasuke and Hinata at the other. Sasuke's hands flew into well-practiced katas. "Fire Style: Art of the Pheonix Fire, the Touch-Me-Not!" he blew the flames at the last opponent, scorching him. As he moved towards Hinata, Meilin ran behind and finished it, slitting his throat.

Meilin's breathing was heavy. "How'd that happen? We're only a few hours from Suna... Where are their scouts?" she gasped.

Kakashi shrugged. 'I don't know, but you need to get that wound treated."

Meilin shook her head. "First, we put as much distance as possible between us and this battleground. NOW!" she yelled. She ripped the shuriken from her arm and began to walk the path again.

An hour later, darkness was falling, and Meilin motioned for them to make camp. Her breathing had not improved; if anything it had worsened, coming frequently in sharp gasps. While Kakashi, Sakura and the boys rested, Kurenai and Hinata were busy cleaning Meilin's wound. She'd hidden it well, but it had begun to pus horribly, and Meilin was in excruciating pain. Kurenai scowled. "Those shurken were poisoned." she announced to the group.

Meilin's face hardened. "Those missing nin were form Kiri, it doesn't surprise me. Ah!" she grabbed her arms as Hinata dabbed at the wound. "Man that... hurts..." She said as her eyes grew heavy.

Hinata's eyes widened. "Meilin! Don't fall asleep!"

Meilin shoook her head and leaned against the tree behind her. "What..."

Hinata pulled her backpack to her. "The poisons taking effect. She needs medical attention."

Kurenai stood. "We don't have a choice. We have to travel the rest of the path now, tonight."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "How long?"

"We're three hours away form Sunagakure, at best. If we get attacked en route..."

Blood began to drip form Meilin's mouth as she rose. "I... Don't need... Carrying..." she said softly. She walked a few steps before falling forwards.

Sasuke dashed towards her and caught her before she hit the ground. "Stop it, Mei. Just stop it."

Kakashi laid the emergency stretcher on the ground. Sasuke put Meilin on it gently, and the two oldest ninja picked it up and began walking.

Over the course of the next few hours, Meilin's condition grew steadily worse. Hinata did what she could to keep the wound clean, but more than once the pus was so bad that Kurenai had to allow Kiba and Shino to carry the stretcher so she could drain the wound.

It wasn't long before Meilin seemed to slip away. Thrashing at times, she seemed possessed by delirium. "Sa...Suke... Sasu... Ke... I'm sorry... My jutsu... Mine... My fault... Itachi... My fault..." Sasuke held her hand the whole way. They'd later wonder if that was all that anchored her to the land of the living.

After what seemed an eternity, they finally reached the gates of Sunagakure. "State your business!" the guard called. He was tall, with long silver hair, and even from a distance the genin knew this was not a shinobi to cross.

Kakashi took charge. "We come from Sunagakure! Meilin, traveler, Suna jonin, has been injured by missing nin while en route here! She is in desperate need of medical asssitance!"

The guard nodded. "Follow me."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Meilin's eyes fluttered open to a whitewashed room in a Sunagakure hospital. Sasuke was holding her hand, nearly collapsing with relief. "Thank god you're awake!"

Meilin sat up. "I...I think i'm okay now." she said. She looked at her arm. It was tightly bandaged, and difficult to move.

The others entered the room, Gaara, Kankurou and Temari with them. Meilin's face steeled against the pain immidiately. She fished the scroll from the pouch at her waist. "I apologize for the delay." she said as she handed it to Gaara.

Gaara nodded and opened the scroll. His eyes widened slightly before he rerolled it, muttered something to his siblings, and nodded at Kankurou. Kankurou took the scroll and nodded back before leaving the room. Gaara turned to Meilin. "I thank you for the report. I'll assume, as always, that you wish to know it's contents?"

Meilin glanced nervously at Sasuke. If she asked him to leave, he might get angry again. If Gaara didn't tell her something important,they might miss their chance. If she wanted to know, Sasuke might get hurt. Sasuke saw a flicker of doubt behind her eyes. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and nodded. Meilin looked at him. 'Sasuke...' She sighed with relief and nodded at Gaara, who glanced questioningly at Sasuke before turning to Meilin. "Akasuki Unit Seven has been spotted in Rai no Kuni." Meilin's eyes widened. "In addition, there have been several reports of faceless bodies. Akasuki Unit One has not been seen in several weeks."

Meilin lowered her gaze. Sasuke gave her hand another squeeze, and she looked up, determined. "And the Raikage?"

"Refuses to comment."

She looked down again. "I see."

Gaara and Temari turned to leave. "If you'd like a look at it for yourself, Mei, feel free to find us when you're well." Temari said as they walked out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Meilin left the hospital later, under strict orders not to strain herself or return to Konoho for several days, she walked straight to the palace of the Kazekage, and requested an audience with Temari.

Temari greeted the foriegn ninja as an old friend. "Good morning, Meilin-chan! Here to see the scroll, are you?"

Meilin shook her head. "I'm here to ask what Suna knows of Oto's communications as of late."

Temari smirked. "The beggar askes a high price." she said, pulling records from shelves. Meilin nodded her thanks ot hte blond kunoichi and started reading.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meilin made her way backto the quarters at nightfall, tired, but satisfied. When she entered their room, Sasuke sighed with relief. "You had me worried, Meilin." he said.

Meilin smiled. She grabbed her bag and disapeared into a closet, reapearing a moment later in her pajamas. She flopped down onto one of the beds. "Sorry." she said, laying back into the pillows.

Sasuke sat next to her on the bed. "S'okay. How's your arm?"

Meilin shrugged. "I'm okay." Sasuke layed down next to her. He snaked an arm aorund her waist. Meilin laid her head on his shoulder. They lay in silence for a long time... It could have been minues, it oculd have been hours... Either way, Sasuke saw that she was sound asleep. He got up slowly, careful not to disturb her, and covered her in blankets. He brushed her bangs out of her face, and planted a soft kiss on her forehead before he smiled, got into his own bed, and turned off the lights.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meilin: AND IT'S OVER!  
Gomen. I'm sorry it took so long to type... My manuscript was stolen, it took me a week to get it back. In my defense, I'm not usually so lazy!

Ed: Liar. You haven't written in Part Three for over a week.

Meilin: IT'S WRITERS BLOCK OKAY? Meanies!

Sasuke: -_whispers_- She lies...

Meilin: HEY! -_Glares at Sasuke_-

Sasuke: If you'd let me _finish_! She's been to busy cramming.

Meilin: Yeppers. Regents week next week, then my birthday that weekend, at Genericon. But I promise, Chapter Four will be up before valentines.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Hope 4 the Future and a Disappearing Act

Meilin: YO!

Sasuke: -_Shaking his head_- She's Back.

Meilin: Yeppers! I'd like to thank all of my wonderful reviewers, especially Kage-kun! (Who once again reviewed within a day of my update! I feel so loved!) Edward! Disclaimer.

Ed: No.

Meilin: Duo! You then.

Duo: I did it last time.

Meilin: Sasuke?

Sasuke: Don't look at me.

Meilin: Do I actually have to do it myself this time?

EDS: YES!

Meilin: Awww... -C_ries_-

Disclaimer: Honestly, if I owned Naruto, would this be a fanfic? Morons.

Meilin: And remember: I know this is a fluffy chapter, but it sets up a very, VERY important piece of the story, so dun flame me! -_puppy eyes_-

Warnings: Sasuke/OC, HinaNaru, Mild OOCness, Mild Fluff, Mild Angst,

Shamdeo: -_Jumps onto Meilin's stage_- WARNING: The stunts performed on this show are done under the supervision of professional ninjas. We are not liable for kunai knife stabbings, falls from jumping up trees, and sexy jutsu groin pulls.

Meilin: -_Blinks_- What are you doing here Sham?

Shamdeo: You said I could have a cameo! You promised MeiMei!

Meilin: Oh yeah. Okay then. ON WITH THE FIC!

---------- A Shinobi's Fate Chapter Four: Hope For the Future and A Disappearing Act----------

Meilin yawned as she woke up. She wrapped herself tightly in blankets, doing her best to go back to sleep. Suddenly, Sasuke pulled opened the blinds. She groaned and hid under the covers.

"C'mon Meilin." he chided. "You can't sleep all day!"

"I can... And I will!" she said, turning her back resolutely to the window.

Sasuke jumped onto her bed, pulling the sheets of her head. "You can't possibly be that tired."

She winced. "Yes I can. I'm sleepy and sore and not moving, so why don't you go explore with the others?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I'm not leaving without you." he said, stroking her cheek. He froze. "Your skin... It's like ice."

Meilin smiled reassuringly. "It's cold in here, that's all." she said.

'Like hell it is.' thought Sasuke. 'I slept in boxers all night and wasn't cold at all.' He slipped under the covers and rested her head on his chest. "I can't have you getting sick on me."

She turned red. "Sasuke..." She couldn't bring herself to pull away. It felt nice to have a constant source of warmth at your side. It felt.. Right somehow, to be pressed to close to Sasuke. She felt herself becoming drowsy again. "What time is it?"

"Eight."

"I'm going back to sleep then... Go out, have fun with everyone. I'll be right here when you return." she mumbled, her eyes flickering closed.

Sasuke shook his head and gave her a gentle squeeze. "No. It wouldn't be right to leave you." his hand cradled her head. "That's not the shinobi way."

Meilin smiled. She took comfort in the rise and fall of his chest, and in the soft thump-thump of his heartbeat. Her hands, almost of their own accord, slipped around his slim waist. "Sasuke... Thank you..." she murmured, burying her face in his chest. Tears began to slip through closed eyes. "Thank you..."

He smiled softly. "Mei... I love you." She looked up in shock, but before she could reply, he captured her lips in a sweet kiss. Her eyes fluttered closed, and in that moment of perfect serenity they forgot all else. They pulled apart only once their lungs screamed for air and Meilin's frozen mind began to work once more.

She looked up at Sasuke, her pale face tinged with red. "Sa-Sasuke.. I..." her eyes watered. she hugged him tightly, burying her face in his chest. "I love you too... Sasuke..." she suddenly became painfully aware of every inch their bodies touched. She reddened more, tears threatening to spill all over again.

Meilin and Sasuke lay three, content in the silent embrace, for another hour. After what seemed an eternity, Meilin looked up at Sasuke. "All right. You win. I'll get up."

Sasuke smirked. "Good."

Meilin yawned and disappeared back into the closet, reappearing not in her usual robes, but in a plainer outfit of lose blue pants and a white tee shirt, her Sunagakure headband tied around her arm to hide the bandage. She brushed out her hair, pinning it back into its normal double-bun style, and tied her purple travelers headband on.

Sasuke smirked as he threw on a new outfit. Dark gray UFO's went on first, followed quickly by a form fitting black shirt. He tied his headband on as well, and grabbed Meilin's hand. "Let's go!" he called, dragging her from the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meilin and Sasuke met up with the others, who were being guided around Suna by Kankurou and Temari. Hinata, holding Naruto's hand, waved at the couple. Meilin smiled and nudged her younger friend. "Finally got him, hm?" she whispered. Hinata turned red.

Sasuke laughed and glanced towards the sand nins. "Where's Gaara?" he asked.

Kankurou shrugged. "Disappeared. he'll turn up soon enough. Probably."

But Gaara did not show up during their trip that day. Nor had his teammates seen hide nor hair of him the next. The genin went to bed that night curious, but unconcerned. It wasn't _that_ unusual for a ninja, especially one of Gaara's caliber, to be sent on a solo mission. Even so, Meilin, jonin that she was, was worried. She sat on the edge of her bed, dressed in pajamas and lost in thought.

Sasuke sat beside her. His sudden touch startled her out of her trance-like state. "Something wrong?" he asked, slipping an arm around her shoulder. She shrugged noncommittally. Sasuke smirked. "Is it Gaara?" he asked. "C'mon, Mei. You can talk to me. Tell me what's wrong."

Meilin sighed. "I can't, Sasuke. I... I can't." she said softly, pulling away from Sasuke and looking down.

"Why not?" he asked, looking hurt. "You've been keeping all these secrets from me lately. We never used to have secrets..."

His voice tore at her like the sharpest of blades. Every word, filled with the disappointment in his voice, was a crushing blow to her soul. tears slipped down her cheeks, unchecked despite the mask she wore on missions and the walls she erected to protect everyone.

Sasuke put a hand on her shoulder. He had a good idea of what was holding her back. "Meilin... what's most important to you?" She froze for a moment. He was starting to get to her. "In the society of Shinobi, those who do not follow orders, are worse than garbage." he said quietly, quoting his _sensei_." But those who do not care for and support their fellows are even lower than that."

She thought back. When they were younger, they could tell each other anything. The two were practically joined at the hip and smiling despite their past. Nothing was hidden, no lies were told. But when Meilin became a jonin, she sat farther from her friends and she sat on secrets. All of them were sadder now, and she wondered; was this really how things should be?

That did it. Meilin turned around and threw herself at Sasuke, apologizing endlessly. Sasuke smiled warmly, like he did when they were small. "It's okay, Mei... It's okay..." he told her her again and again.

She wiped her eyes. "Look at me. I'm look like such an idiot, crying all over... You must think me a true fool..."

Sasuke held her gently. "You don't look stupid at all. Don't worry, I don't think the less of you for this, not one bit. You were just doing what you thought was best." Meilin's whole body shivered in relief.

She hugged him. "Gods... Sasuke... Thank you..."

He smiled. "I won't make you tell me what's wrong, Mei." he said, "But when you need me to listen, I'll be here. You can trust me."

Meilin nodded. "Yes I know." she said softly. "But it's so hard... To knowingly shirk my oath as a ninja." She looked at Sasuke. He was sitting expectantly but silent, watching her. Eyes the color of midnight gazed into her own, empathy reflected in their gentle depths. She understood now. He wasn't asking her to ignore her oath. He was asking not to be shut out anymore. He knew what it was to shirk duty as well as he did. She breathed deeply.

"Gaara isn't the first genin to disappear."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meilin: And that's it for this chapter! Only Three Chapters left until Part Two!

Gaara: HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME!

Meilin: -_shrugs_- I'll bring you back... Eventually. You're only in this fic as a plot device anyways... Just like Naruto's only in this fic to parallel Sasuke...

Duo: And to serve as the co-star of the companion fic you're making with Hinata as the main character.

Meilin: That too. _Where Naruto parallels Sasuke_. My god boys, don't you know what a metaphor is?

Ed: -_Looks up_- A what?

Meilin: -_Sweatdrop_- Never mind...

Sham: And now, the closing notes, done by the Slayers Penguins:

(((Reference to the fic I co-wrote with Schweppes, Toxicity AKA The Kingdom Hearts Anime Crossover Extravaganza)))

Penguins: REVIEW PLEASE!

Meilin: Yay! I taught them to say stuff besides "Don't interrupt our..."

Duo: That was supposed to be the closing.

Meilin: To bad! This is my birthday present to my wonderful reviewers! Hey, if you wanna get me a present, SEND ME A REVIEW! (-Shameless Plug #101-) I wants reviews for my birthday on Sunday!

Sasuke: OMFG look! It took her under a week!


	5. Lost Genin and Shameful Memories

Meilin: And we're back!

Sasuke: So soon? I wanted to sleep….

Meilin: So long as I have reviewers, this fic will go on. Of course, reviewers, population: 2. But I will persevere! If you believe in reviewers, clap your hands and they'll live! -_Claps_-

Duo: You need to stop practicing your lines for the school play.

Meilin: What do you mean? -_Halo_-

Edward: You're Peter Pan. How you managed that when you're afraid of heights and your voice sounds like nails on a chalk board...

Meilin: HEY! For that, you read the disclaimer!

Edward: -_Under his breath_- Dam Bitch.

Meilin: I HEARD THAT!

Edward: Disclaimer: Unless you saw Kakashi kissing Iruka, Ino dropping dead, and Haku coming back to life to live happily ever after with Gaara in the latest episode of Naruto, Meilin does not own it. She owns: Meilin, the _Lyric no Jutsu_, the Traveler Ninja rank, this fic, several very old graphic novels in Japanese, a TiVo with all the Naruto episodes on it, and many random anime-based memorabilia. She does not own Ukiah, Valyon, Zack, Malina, or Edward, as they are owned by her RP friends. She does however, own the rights to their Naruto forms. She also owns her version of Sasuke's home, the origin of Otogakure, and all characters from The Lands of Lightning, Earth, and Mist. She also owns the Land of Darkness, The Village of Wind, and all characters who reside thereof. Use of these lands are restricted to Schweppes, Savanna, and anyone who emails her for permission using the emails in her profile.

Warnings: Mild-OOCness, HinaNaru, SasuOC, Mild to Major Post-Chuunin Exam Spoilers, Mild Angst, Mild Fluff, Disappearing Acts,

Meilin: Now that the legal mumbo-jumbo is over with, on with the ficcieness! Keep your eyes peeled for the literary elements in this chapter, I used it for English extra credit.

-------------- A Shinobi's Fate Chapter Five: Lost Genin and Shameful Memories-----------------

She breathed deeply. "Gaara isn't the first genin to disappear." she said finally. "Lee, Neji, and one of the genin from Amegakure (Hide-In-Rain) haven't been seen in some time. They weren't authorized to leave their villages, and they all had power and potential as young shinobi."

Sasuke blinked. "And you believe whoever took them, took Gaara as well?"

"It fits the pattern, doesn't it?" she asked. "Gaara is Suna's Number One genin."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meilin and Sasuke walked out to the others in the morning. "Where's Naruto?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke blinked. "How should we know?"

Hinata looked uncomfortable. "Naruto said... He wanted to see what you two were up to last night..."

You could almost see Sasuke's anger rising as he and Meilin turned red. Meilin put a hand on the Uchiha's shoulder. "When did you last see Naruto?" she asked.

Kakashi shrugged. "Leaving his room last night with binoculars. Maybe nine PM."

Meilin's eyes narrowed. "Kakashi, Kurenai, I don't want you to let another genin, ESPECIALLY Hinata, out of your sights."

The jonin nodded. Meilin grabbed Sasuke's hands. "Sasuke. You need to stay with me, okay? I don't want something to happen to you, too..."

Sasuke nodded. "Okay."

She looked at the others. "Stay together. Stay in contact. We're going to find Naruto."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meilin took Sasuke to the intelligence center of Suna. After some debate, and some timely assistance from Temari, they finally gained access to the intelligence regarding the missing genin. She found what information she could regarding the Amenin, and found information on Kusagakure (Hide-In-Grass) Nin missing since the chuunin exam.

When they returned to their room, where they could speak freely, they sat in their pajamas and mulled over the info. "This is no coincidence." Meilin said. "I think it's obvious that these genin were targeted for a reason."

Sasuke nodded his agreement. "For their abilities. But why? Who's doing this?"

Meilin shook her head. "Can you think of no one? I can't say for sure, but I'd bet my life Oto was involved in this."

Sasuke nodded. "Orochimaru." Meilin shivered at the name. Her eyes flicked over the mark on Sasuke's neck. They hadn't spoken of what happened, but she could tell it, whatever it was, scared him. She lay back on the bed, lost in her thoughts. Gruesome visions of the missing genin and their probable captors floated through her mind.

Sasuke reached over to her and grabbed her hand. The touch was electric, sending shivers up her spine. She sat up and looked at him curiously. "What's wrong?"

He glanced at her. "Do you think Itachi is involved with this?" he asked.

Meilin swallowed nervously. "Errr..." The honest answer was 'Yes,' but she wasn't so sure she should tell him that.

Sasuke smiled. The silence was enough. "You think so too, huh?" he asked sadly.

She nodded. "Question is, are we ready yet?"

Sasuke shrugged. "We'll know soon enough."

Meilin crawled under the covers of her bed. She shivered. "All too soon, I fear." She said. Well, 'fear' might've been an understatement. She didn't just fear Itachi... Maybe terrified would be a better word. Yes, that was it. She was terrified of him. He was the stuff of the nightmares that haunted her sleeping hours and the ghost that haunted her when awake. The mere thought of the look in his eyes when she'd last seen him made her blood run cold. Of course, she would've died before admitting that any missing nin, even Itachi, scared her.

But Meilin was no fool. She knew, even with her abilities, she couldn't beat Itachi and the Sharingan. But Sasuke... Sasuke could, if only he was given the time to mature... Given the time to master the Mirror-Wheel-Eye.

Sasuke put a hand on her shoulder. "Mei... You've seen him, haven't you? In your travels... You've seen Itachi."

Meilin sighed, resigned to the inevitable. She closed her eyes. "Yes. Once."

Sasuke nodded. "Tell me."

"Promise you won't go running off without me?"

"Promise."

She took a deep breath. "Once, I had to deliver an intelligence report through Kage no Kumi, The Country of Shadow, to Yamigakure, the Village Hidden in the Darkness. The path went straight through the country of Sound, but I though nothing of that at the time. I was twelve, with a young girl's confidence in my abilities, and all the naivety of the child I was. It was my first S-Level Mission... A mission where you are almost guaranteed a fight with a foreign or missing jonin. Not far from the border of Oto no Kumi and Kage no Kumi, a figure stood in the middle of the road. It had been a quiet trip... Too quiet, I realized later... And I foolishly stuck to the main path rather than the trees. I let down my guard, and therein lay my mistake. When I saw who stood there, and how they appeared, I was shocked to say the least... And in that moment of distraction, I was knocked out from behind."

"Itachi was there?"

Meilin nodded. "Yes. Wearing the clouded robes and marked headband of the criminal organization Akasuki."

Sasuke grimaced, but his concerned gaze never wavered. "And then?"

Meilin looked down. "A bloodbath I'd rather not speak of. In the end, I refused to ever return to Oto. The Hokage understood."

Sasuke nodded. "I'll admit it, I'm surprised you got away untortured and unmarked."

Meilin cringed inwardly at the half-truth she was about to tell, but she'd resolved to never tell him what happened there. It would only cloud his judgment more. And it would only cause her to remember that it had happened, that it wasn't a nightmare. Besides, he was only asking about what Itachi did, right? The rest of Akasuki was her concern. "I was too." She said, "But the strangest thing was that he ordered his men not to touch me. He even offered me a chance to join them as a captain of the guard. I escaped when they let me think it over alone."

Sasuke looked at her in disbelief. "He gave you the opportunity to escape unharmed?"

"He did." She said simply, turning under the covers in shame. 'I owe him for that much, at least.' She thought. 'But I swore to help Sasuke...'

Sasuke put a hand on her shoulder. "Does it confuse you? These conflicting messages?" he asked.

"Of course it does." She said, ashamed. "How could it not?"

Sasuke nodded. "I know. It's not in your nature to hold a grudge. But please understand... I can't forgive so easily."

Meilin turned around and threw her arms about Sasuke's waist. "How could I not comprehend? They were your family... Yours is a natural reaction."

Sasuke pulled the blankets around them. He wrapped his arms around her, smiling. "Thank you." He said softly.

She lay down next to him. Memories of that day, which she had tried so hard to forget, floated back to her mind...

_Meilin moved away from him. "What are you doing? Get away! No... NO!"_

Meilin sniffed. It all led back to them then. "Sasuke..." she said tentatively, guilt heavy in her voice, "What would Naruto say... If he were here now?"

Sasuke grinned. "That bonehead? He'd fall outta whatever tree he was watching from, yell, and run before I could kill him in anger, in that order."

Meilin giggled. "Yeah..."

He ran his fingers through her hair. "Don't worry. We'll find them. ALL of them." His soft lips landed on hers. She pulled him closer, smiling into the kiss. As long as she and Sasuke were together, everything would be okay. She was sure of it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meilin: OOOOH! Foreshadowing!

Sasuke: Oh God No... :(

Meilin: What?

Sasuke: Even you wouldn't... You can't...

Meilin: I can... AND I WILL!

Penguins: REVIEW HER!

Rouge Penguin: Or we'll be stuck here forever...

Meilin: Hey! I never taught you to say that! EDWARD!

-_Edward is hiding under a couch_-

Meilin: ED! WHERE ARE YOU!

Duo: He's under the couch.

Edward: Dammit Duo! –_Runs away_-

Meilin: He'll be back. Once he realizes he left his pocketwatch here... And if you guys are wondering what happened to Meilin, you'll find out. Just not in this fic. In the second part of the trilogy, unless I decide to move that forward.

Next update:

The end of Februray, as I'm going on vacation!


	6. A Shinobis Fate &the Final Disappearence

Meilin: And it's time to bring back my favorite presents: Commercials! That's right, we now have commercial breaks for the sake of suspense!

Sasuke: Meaning she couldn't figure out how to elongate the chapter and she didn't want to make five little chapters.

Duo: At least she let everyone pick one.

Ed: Yeah. Greedy witch almost wouldn't give us a say at all.

Meilin: Stuff it, Shrimp! Sasuke! Disclaimer!

Ed: Shrimp?

Sasuke: Unless you saw Lee rescuing Gaara, Orochimaru dropping dead, Gaara skipping off thought a field of flowers with Haku while Lee cried, and Itachi bowing down to Sasuke in the latest episode of Naruto, Meilin does not own it. She owns: Meilin, the _Lyric no Jutsu_, the Traveler Ninja rank, this fic, several very old graphic novels in Japanese, a TiVo with all the Naruto episodes on it, and many random anime-based memorabilia. She does not own Ukiah, Valyon, Zack, Malina, or Edward, as they are owned by her RP friends. She does however, own the rights to their Naruto forms. She also owns her version of Sasukes home, the origin of Otogakure, and all characters from The Lands of Lightning, Earth, and Mist. She also owns the Land of Darkness, The Village of Wind, and all characters who reside thereof. Use of these lands are restricted to Schweppes and anyone who emails her for permission using the emails in her profile. She doesn't own Goldfish or Maxwell House (Duo: Maxwell?) Coffee, but she DOES own her version of the '100 rules of Conduct for Ninja and Shinobi'.

Edward: SHRIMP?

Duo: Shut up Ed.

Warnings: As many commercials as a Cartoon Network Naruto Dub, Mild-OOCness, HinaNaru, SasuOC, Mild to Major Post-Chuunin Exam Spoilers, Mild Angst, Mild Fluff, Disappearing Acts,

Meilin: Here it is, the angsty chapter! Or as angsty as I can write. Of course, I have to get from now to that scene... (That's the hard part. XD) And I lost my progress THREE BLOODY TIMES! Also, rejoice all you Sakura fans, she's actually got lines in this, the 2-chapters-in-1! Yeah, I spent so much time over the undetailed chapter 6, that I combined it with the last chapter of the story!

--------------------------A Shinobi's Fate and the Final Disappearance-----------------------------

The next day, Meilin announced that they would be returning to Konoha. Hinata shook her head vigorously. "What about Naruto?" she yelled.

Meilin sighed. "Naruto's nowhere near here. When we get to Konoha, I will personally lead a Black Ops team to retrieve him." she lied.

Hinatas face fell. "Okay..." she said, tears falling down her cheeks.

Meilin looked away. It wouldn't be fair to give Hinata any more false hope. Whether or not the young genin could survive a fight with the Akasuki members wasn't the issue. It was simply fact that no genin could hope to last long in their clutches. She sighed as she walked back to her room to pack her things. She wondered what The Snake was up to. Did Orochimaru want to make these children members of Akasuki? Did he just want to eliminate the dangerous competition while they were young? She didn't know. She wasn't sure she wanted to know.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meilin and the others stood at the East gate of Sunagakure. Meilin hugged Temari as Sasuke shook hands with the taller Kankuro. To the other ninja standing around, it looked a parting between old friends, and it was, but it was also more.

Temari pulled away slightly from the hug and whispered into Meilin's ear. "Bring my brother back, Mei."

Meilin nodded, wanting to cry but unable to find the tears. "I'll try. I swear I'll try. Or die trying."

"Don't say that. No one wants that."

Kankuro jerked his head towards the girls. "Watch her. She may not be a genin, but…."

Sasuke nodded at the older ninja. He knew was Kankuro was getting at. Meilin hadn't been without her issues with Akasuki, and she wasn't much older than Naruto or any of the others. "They'll have to go through me."

"Watch it. Or they will."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-_Edward and Sasuke's Commercial Pick_-

Here's our jingle for Goldfish  
Baked but not fried Goldfish  
The wholesome snack that smiles back  
Until you bite their heads off.  
Don't you know their made with real cheese  
Even though they look like fishies  
The snack that smiles back, Goldfish.

And for a taste that's out of waver  
We've blasted every flavor  
For flavor blasted Goldfish!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next two days, they trekked back across the land. Meilin and Sasuke led them with fewer stops than before, thought to general malcontent. Kiba was as loud and insensitive as ever, while Shino and Sakura preferred to suffer in silence. It appeared that Naruto's disappearance had shaken Sakura quite a bit. Hinata wouldn't look anyone in the eye, not even Kurenai, who for her part was silently brining up the rear with Kakashi, who – characteristically – never took his eyes off his novel.

The first night caused Meilin the guilt of hearing Hinata wake up crying halfway through the night. Comforting the girl had hurt her inside with every lie she told about Naruto's chances in Oto. When she finally slept, Meilin wished she could do the same.

Once again they rose early to trek across the desert, forests, and fields of the Lands of Wind and Fire. When they finally made camp on the second day, they were only a few hours from Konoha. "Kakashi, Kurenai? Your turn to watch first." Meilin said, tunneling into her sleeping bag. The other jonin nodded. She frowned. It had been too easy getting back for her taste. The shinobi that attacked them on the way here hadn't returned. There was no way they were all dead. Or maybe they were. Was she over thinking it?

At midnight, when the forest was at it's darkest, Kakashi roused Meilin and Sasuke for their watch. The young jonin nodded and yawned. She was amazed she'd slept at all with the nightmares that had haunted her the past several nights. Sasuke sat up against a tree and sighed. "I'm gonna grab firewood." He said, pointing at their low supply.

Meilin nodded. "Be quick."

Sasuke moved away from camp. He had about four logs, when someone grabbed him from behind, covering his mouth and grasping his wrist. "Don't. Move."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-_Meilin and_ _Duo's Commercial Pick_-

Our house, in the middle of our street  
Our house, in the middle of our street  
Our house, that was where we used to sleep  
Our house, in the middle of our street  
Our house...  
The Coffee's Good to the Last Drop

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meilin grabbed Sasuke. "Don't. Move."

Sasuke looked left and right. "What's wrong?" he whispered.

She jerked her head to motion for him to return to camp. "Someone's in the woods."

But just as she said this, a noise at camp caused them to dash back to camp at top speed. They arrived just in time for Meilin to flip an enemy shinobi away from the mat where Hinata was sleeping. The genin woke, slowly rubbing their eyes. "Wuzzgoinon?" wondered Kiba.

"Wake up!" Meilin yelled, batting away Kunai, "Wake up you midgets! It's an attack!"

With Kiba mumbling about how he was taller than she was, he and the other genin shook their heads to clear their eyes of sleep and reached for their weapons. Kakashi sent another would-be kidnapper flying while chuckling over his novel. Surprisingly, the enemy fled.

Meilin's weapons lowered. She glanced at Kurenai. "That was too easy." she said wearily.

She was right. The shinobi weren't done yet. The leader, a tall man wearing the mask of the sound's ANBU, jumped from the trees, knocking Sasuke out before he even had the chance to defend himself. Meilin turned and gave chase as they fled; the young Uchiha heir in their arms.

But no more than 30 meters away, the remaining shinobi blocked her advance. She fought like the devil-possessed, to get past them, but when the enemy finally fled, no trace of Sasuke or his abductor could be found. The other Konohas arrived, a certain pink-haired ninja in the front of the pack. She ran angrily to Meilin. "Where is he?" Sakura yelled at the older kunoichi, "Where's Sasuke?"

Meilin, her back still turned to Sakura, did not respond. Sakura glared. "You lost him! It's your fault! You were supposed to protect him; and Naruto too! Now he's gone, and you don't even care!"

Meilins voice floated back to the group, calm and steady. "You're a good student, Sakura." she said pleasantly, "What is the Twenty-Eighth Rule of Conduct for Ninja and Shinobi?"

Sakura repeated it irritably from memory. "A shinobi does not grieve. When the mission is complete, only then can a ninja regret."

"My... No... Our mission is not yet complete." Meilin said stonily. "Time to return to Konoha."

"You evil witch! First Gaara, then Naruto, now Sasuke! And you don't even care! You are the true example of heartless!" she grabbed Meilin's shoulders. "Say something!" she yelled as she spun Meilin around.

Sakura gasped. Meilins face was soaked in tears, her eyes bloodshot and her face red. She turned away again. "Shame on you Sakura. You forget the Twenty-Fifth rule of Shinobi Conduct: No matter what happens, true shinobi must never... Ever... Show their emotions." she said, her voice steady and slow. "The mission is the only priority. Carry that in your heart and never shed a tear, never give the enemy the gift of your rage, lest you lose more than you already had."

She walked past them without meeting their gazes, and led them back to camp where she set them about packing camp. She hid behind a tree. Foregoing the rules of shinobi conduct, tears ran unchecked down her cheeks as she buried her face in her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. First Gaara, then Naruto, now Sasuke... The younger kunoichis words rang in her head. She should leave this to the village ANBU, and yet...

Sasuke was like a drug to her. She could've lived not knowing, but now that she'd felt his soft touches... Now that she knew how to love, to care, to be cared for, how could she live without it? But that meant returning to Oto... And seeing _Him_.

She steeled her expression. There was no choice. She was going to get him back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meilin: IT'S FINISHED! **W00TAGE!**

Sasuke: Finished? That was THE crappiest ending EVER!

Duo: ' There's a sequel, remember?

Sasuke: Huh? Oh yeah….

Ed: You liked it!

Sasuke: Did not!

Ed: Did too!

Meilin: REVIEW! And look out for _The Ninja Trilogy: Part Two: A Shinigami's Folly_ But I'm lazy, so it might take a while. PM's and Reviews make me update! -_Puppy eyes_-


End file.
